When viewing a software application, webpage, computer-generated document, table, or spreadsheet in a computer display or window, scrollbars may be used to scroll continuous text, pictures, and other content. A vertical or horizontal scrollbar may be located on the side or bottom of a window that allows a user to move the window viewing area up, down, left, or right. The scrollbar may include a long rectangular area containing a bar that can be scrolled along a track (or trough) to move the portion of the software application, webpage document, table, or spreadsheet to be displayed. Accordingly, moving the scrollbar changes the area that is displayed to a user.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.